


Happy Father's Day

by Kelseyalicia



Series: Parent's Days [2]
Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Courage, Father's Day, Fatherhood, Friendship, Gift Fic, Music, One Shot, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Police, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Slice of Life, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: A one-shot I did as a gift for my friend Jimelization. It's based on her W.I.T.C.H. stories "Heart of a Mother" and "The Dark Descendant" It's Father's Day and the men in W.I.T.C.H. lives spend the day watching a vital film that teaches them the true meaning of fatherhood. What does it mean to be a true father? Read and find out!
Series: Parent's Days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733983
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Happy Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jimelization](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimelization/gifts).



> My friend liked the Mother's Day one-shot so much she wanted one for Father's Day too. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I asked an artist on DA named Evivan to use her picture for the cover shot for my WITCH stories on A03. She has said yes. I can't really provide a link for her. But again, if you go to DA and type in her name, you'll be able to find her.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/evivan/art/Guardians-of-the-Veil-864424787

All was for the moment peaceful in both Heatherfield and on Meridian. It seemed the universe, and all the chaos and drama had decided to call a temporary truce.

No one had any idea when this tranquil time would end, so they decided to make the most of it while they had it. During this peaceful lull, one should count their blessing and be thankful for what they had.

People, no matter what world they called home, had a few flaws in common. If there were a few things proven time and time again, it was this that the seven deadly sins were very real.

That out of seven deadly sins, the worst, which seems to infect others, was greed, pride, lust, and vanity more than any other. Though glutton sure came close.

It seems most souls who became tainted would lust for power. Becoming more greedy for it as their glutton of the appetite for this illusion was increasingly influential.

So yes, the illusion of power brought out the worst. But even if people had shown that the illusion of power would make them go to the worst extremes, there was one thing that counters it as well.

That was love, and there are many forms of love. Love for friends and family. Love for romance. Love for our dreams and countries. Just as many kinds of love as there were stars in the universe.

Right now, according to the Earth calendar, a critical day of love was about to happen. It wasn't Valentine's Day either. The holiday fast approaching was Father's Day.

Most people didn't understand how crucial having a father in your life was. The research was proving when a child didn't have a father or father figure. There was a significant increase in making poor decisions that would lead to criminal activities, suicide, or other tragic things of that nature.

This is why at the moment, all the fathers of Guardians and their allies were watching a vital film that talked about how vital their role was.

They're watching the 2011 Christian Drama film "Courageous" The fathers' significant others had had another chat at the local coffee shop. They'd agreed it was vitally important that this year the dads understood their roles.

In particular, the newest daddy Caleb, given his new son. Typically Cornelia wasn't one to worry about the good Lord above. But given how bad things had gotten with Phobos and the supernatural drama, she wanted to make sure her true love got the message crystal clear.

So right now, Caleb was in his living room watching the film on the flat-screen Cornelia's parents had given them. He was holding his sleeping son Killian with his dad sitting next to him.

"I still don't fully understand how Earth technology works. But I must admit I've grown to love this wonderful device," Julian whispered to Caleb as the movie was now showing the character of Adam Mitchell researching the Bible after the death of his daughter.

For Mr. Lair, Irma's father, this film was hitting very close to home, given he was also a cop. He couldn't imagine how he'd handle it if a fellow officer had told him Irma was in an accident and then died.

After all, being a cop, you did see the worst of society. That why it was so important what this film was talking about. Hay Lin and Cornelia's dads seemed to be getting a wake-up call. And Taranne's brother was paying close attention, given Cassidy was going to have his baby soon. He needed to understand this right now.

Will's stepfather Dean and boyfriend Matt were also present since the women insisted all the men in their lives watch it. They had just come in from the kitchen with some more snacks.

By the time the men in Will's life had returned, a fundamental question had just been asked in the film. "When did you first think of yourself as a man?"

The other girls' boyfriends all had roughly the same answers of Shane Fuller or David Thompson in the movie when they got their driver's license or turned twenty-one. The girls' fathers leaned more towards the answer when they moved out or got their first job. Only Caleb and Julian had the same response as Javier in the movie.

In the movie, Javier said he felt like a man when his father told him. That was a wake-up call to the young men, as was the resolution that was a focal point of the movie. Caleb and Julian paid very close attention to the point in the film called "Gun Range Gospel."

In the movie,

Nathan told David, who confessed to fathering a child in college and abandoning them, that he was guilty. He also explained that God is a good judge. And he will punish the guilty not for what they did right but what they did wrong.

This made Caleb realize that even if he'd not abandon his son, he was guilty of other things. And that yes, this "God" would judge him. It wouldn't matter he had helped save Meridian. This "God" would take into account how he had acted towards his loved ones.

It seemed all of them were thinking of the same thing. What were they guilty of? What did they do as fathers that didn't live up to what the Lord himself asked of them?

There was a lot of murmuring and talking about what had gone on so far. But everyone was dead silent when it came to the actual ceremony in the movie.

"I cannot express what an honor this is for me today to hear the commitment all of you are making for your faith and your families. It's was almost overwhelming.

Nathan, I would you stand before me. And your wife and your children stand before me. My son in the faith, I took joy in mentoring you as a young man. And today, I take joy in blessing you as a godly father. Are you ready to make this commitment before God and your family?" the man on the screen was asking one of the cops.

The cop replied. "Yes, I am."

And then slowly, one by one, the fathers all said different sections of this resolution.

"That I, Nathan Hayes solemnly swear before God to take full responsibility for myself, my wife, and my children. I will love them, protect them, and serve them. And teach them the statues of God as the spiritual leader of my home."

"I will be faithful to my wife to love and honor her. And be willing to lay down my life for her as Christ did for me. I will teach my son to love God with all of his heart and mind, and strength. And I will train him to honor authority and live responsibly."

"I will confront evil, pursue justice, and love mercy."

"I will treat others with kindness, respect, and compassion."

"I will work diligently to provide for the needs of my family."

"I will forgive those who wrong me and reconcile with those I have wrong."

"I will walk with integrity as a man answerable to God."

"I will seek to honor God and do his will."

"As for me and my house, we will serve the Lord."

The ceremony scene ended with the man who had overseen warning them there would be challenges ahead of them all. And they were doubly accountable now for their actions. But what they needed most of all was courage.

From their movie played out with the fathers trying to live up to their resolution and one of them failing when he decided to sell the drugs, the cops had confiscated.

This father took responsibility for his actions when he was in jail and asked another father to watch over his son for him. Then there was an intense gun battle that at least no one died in.

The movie's closing was at a church on Father's Day with an equally persuasive speech.

"As a law enforcement officer, I've seen first-hand the deep hurt and devastation that fatherlessness brings to a child's life. Our prisons are full of men and women who lived recklessly after being abandoned by their fathers—wounded by the men who should've loved them the most.

Many of these children now follow the same pattern of irresponsibility as their fathers. While so many mothers have sacrificed to help their children survive, they were never intended to carry the weight alone. We thank God for them.

But research is proving that a child also desperately needs a daddy. There is no way around this fact.

As you know, earlier this year, my family endured the tragic loss of our nine-year-old daughter Emily.

Her death forced me to realize that not only had I not taken advantage of the priceless time I had with her. But that I did not truly understand how crucial my role was to her and our son Dylan.

Since her passing, I've asked God to show me through His word how to be the father I need to be. I now believe that God desires every father to courageously step up and do whatever it takes to be involved in the lives of his children.

But more then just being there providing for them, he's to walk with them through their young lives and be a visible representation of God, their father in heaven.

A father should love his children and seek to win their hearts. He should protect them, discipline them, and teach them about God. He should model how to walk with integrity and treat others with respect.

He should call out his children to be responsible men and women who live their lives for what matters in eternity. Some men will hear this and mock it. Or ignore it.

But I tell you, as a father, you accountable to God for the position of influence he's given you. You can't fall asleep at the wheel only to wake up and realize that your job or hobbies have no eternal value, but the souls of your children do.

Some men will hear this and agree with it. But have no resolve to live it out. Instead, they will live for themselves and waste the opportunity to leave a godly legacy for the next generation.

But there are some men who, regardless of the mistakes we made in the past, regardless of what our fathers did not do for us. We'll give the strength of our arms and the rest of our days to loving God with all that we are and teach our children to do the same.

And whenever possible, love and mentor others who have no father in their lives but desperately need help and direction.

We are inviting any man whose heart is willing and courageous to join us in this resolution.

In my home, the decision has already been made. You won't have to ask who will guide my family. Because by God's grace, I will. You don't have to ask who will teach my son to follow Christ. Because by God's grace, I will.

Who will accept the responsibility for providing and protecting my family? I will. Who will ask God to break the chain of destructive patterns in my family history? I will.

Who will pray for and bless my children to pursue whatever God calls them to do boldly? I am their father. I will. I accept this responsibility, and its my privilege to embrace it.

I want the favor of God and his blessing in my home. Any good man does. So, where are you men of courage? Where are you fathers who fear the Lord? It's time to rise and answer the call God has given you. And say I will!" and with that, the movie credits rolled.

After the music had ended, the DVD was popped out of the player, and now it was time to talk about what they had learned from the movie. It was a big wake up call for sure for everyone.

Even after ten years, Caleb and Julian still didn't understand everything about Earth, and this was the first time they're hearing about God. But they had really taken to heart the message of the movie.

Caleb was looking at this little bundle of love in his arms with fresh eyes. Now he knew what being a father really meant. Everything else didn't matter as much as the soul of his son did.

Julian was thinking back to the time he had with Caleb before he was sent to the mines. He felt he had done an excellent job with his son, but now he knew that his job wasn't over.

He still had a lot to teach his son and help him be the father that his own son needed. That there was more to life then constant battles against evil. That there were friends, family, and many more valuable lessons.

And it started today. Today both father and son resolved to do just as the men in the movie had done. And honor all the earthly God had asked of them as fathers.

What he asked of them as men and husbands. It is no easy task, but they're up for it. It was second nature to fight against evil and dethrone tyrants. But to be fathers? That would take some real courage.

"I think the girls had a good idea making us all watch that film, Dad."

"Yes, it was definitely impactful, Caleb. Your mother and her new friends were very wise to make us watch that. Maybe its time we read this book they talked about in the film."

"Yes, I agree, Dad. Despite everything else that went on in our lives, maybe its time we put our faith in something other then the Guardians. I think from now on. We should go to this church."

It seemed the movie had the same impression on Earth's fathers, and they all agreed they need to work harder and be better fathers and men. From this day forth, all of them would be following what the movie said.

For Caleb, he knew he'd be more then ready to honor all that this enlightening movie taught him. For all of his family and both his worlds.

It was finally time to be genuinely courageous.

We were made to be courageous.  
We were made to lead the way.  
We could be the generation.  
That finally breaks the chains.  
We were made to be courageous.  
We were made to be courageous.

We were warriors on the front lines.  
Standing, unafraid  
But now we're watchers on the sidelines.  
While our families slip away

Where are you, men of courage?  
You were made for so much more.  
Let the pounding of our hearts cry.  
We will serve the Lord.

We were made to be courageous.  
And we're taking back the fight.  
We were made to be courageous.  
And it starts with us tonight.

The only way we'll ever stand.  
Is on our knees with lifted hands  
Make us courageous  
Lord, make us courageous.

This is our resolution.  
Our answer to the call  
We will love our wives and children.  
We refuse to let them fall.

We will reignite the passion.  
That we buried deep inside  
May the watchers become warriors.  
Let the men of God arise.

We were made to be courageous.  
And we're taking back the fight.  
We were made to be courageous.  
And it starts with us tonight.

The only way we'll ever stand.  
Is on our knees with lifted hands  
Make us courageous  
Lord, make us courageous.

Seek justice  
Love mercy  
Walk humbly with your God.

In the war of the mind  
I will make my stand.  
In the battle of the heart  
And the battle of the hand.

In the war of the mind  
I will make my stand.  
In the battle of the heart  
And the battle of the hand.

We were made to be courageous.  
And we're taking back the fight.  
We were made to be courageous.  
And it starts with us tonight.

The only way we'll ever stand.  
Is on our knees with lifted hands  
Make us courageous  
Lord, make us courageous.

We were made to be courageous.  
Lord, make us courageous!


End file.
